herofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hero Forever
Hi, welcome to Heroes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hero Forever page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 23:54, 9 July 2009 Heroes are pretty awesome, and they generally end up winning. Groxiuos 23:16, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Wait, you mean this site is back in business? Awesome!-- 23:46, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I guess so. Groxiuos 23:56, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Cool!!-- 14:03, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it needs a ton of work though... Groxiuos 14:22, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I'm willing to work on it!-- 15:49, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Good, thats nice to know. Say, I am thinking about making a Hero Arena, like the User Battles on Villains Wiki, care to be in the first battle? Groxiuos 22:31, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Sure!-- 01:29, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Great! Now we just need one more person and we can have a 4 person tournament. Groxiuos 14:17, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hero! whats up! hey me and Groxiuos are working on a tournament! want to join? go ahead and sign up. visit this page: Category:Hero Tournaments Hello? ~M-NUva Hello!-- 00:29, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey! You like this wiki? Yeah! Heh... -You are forgiven! And as our last battle... you shall go first! Heh heh... I always laugh like that for some reason... makes me sound evil when I shouldn't sound it... I should probably stop that 'heh heh' thing although it helps to know who does it.... Why does the light disappear? Well... it's because of... ME! 22:44, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure.. Paragon is a free title for heroes (and an official one too - it means "the best of the best") - though I wouldn't use "Paragon Heroes" - just "Paragon" since using "Paragon heroes" may be seen as ripping off Cryptic (City Of Heroes) - not that it really matters cause they don't own the phrase.. Inferno Pendragon 23:51, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Thank you! I used to call Paragon Heroes something else until I learned that what I was calling them was actually a...racial term....I was so embarrassed, and afterwards, I couldn't think of another name. uhm, what exactly did you used to call them? (don't have to tell me if you don't want to) I used to call them Shine Heroes. hmm. well Shine isn't a racial term to me - Mario Sun Shine.. The Shining etc.. Mr Shine and Mr Bright.. guess, like so many words, it depends on how you use it and in what context It's a racial term for African Americans. It's very old. -nods- well fact is you weren't using it to refer to Afro Americans and it is obscure enough that few would see it as racist, still given how sensitive people can be I can understand why you'd change it (even if, in my opinion, the use of the word was completely innocent) Well, thanks again for letting me use Paragon Heroes. Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't sue. heh, I couldn't - no one could Paragon is a free use term and a word in the dictionary - ancient Rome or Greek I think.. so only guy who could sue you would be some Roman Emperor from 2000 odd years ago -smiles- Sooo....you're saying I might get attacked by zombies? depends, they prefer the term "living impaired" - do you have insurance against attacks by the undead? -Sighs- I'll have to check with my insurance agency. I majored in a couple of things at Dramon-college, and zombie slaying was one of them(so was necromancy, but what can ya do...)so I can protect you! "When push comes to shove, kick."-A very wise man(ME!) 00:38, April 2, 2010 (UTC) That would be great! Thanks! Oh, and in case I'm not there, I learned, that for some odd reason, Roman zombies have severe allergic reactions when they are within 6 inches of a caesar salad. Weird, right? "When push comes to shove, kick."-A very wise man(ME!) 00:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I guess I'll have to visit the salad bar. no Draso, that's Roman werewolves - for zombies you needs lotsa spaghetti Wait a second, I will consult my textbook.... ... ...Oh...yeah, Inferno, your right. Oh well. "When push comes to shove, kick."-A very wise man(ME!) 14:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC)